Грядущие обновления
Информация о предыдущих обновлениях смотрите на странице История обновлений. Даты выхода * Terraria PSVita — 4 декабря 2013 года. * Terraria Christmas Update — зима 2013–2014 года. * Terraria Lunar Boss Update — ? * Terraria 2 — ? Terraria 2 : The reason for developing a sequel, as opposed to continuing to update the original Terraria, comes down to freedom. "There’s a lot of stuff I’m locked into with Terraria, " he explained. «The way loot works, the way character progression works. In Terraria 2, I really want to have infinite worlds so you’re not just stuck to one world. You can travel anywhere. I want more biome diversity in that, too. There’s a lot of stuff want to add and change.» : The announcement of Terraria 2 doesn’t mean Terraria is now to be left as-is. While an update on par with 1.2 is unlikely to be seen again, Spinks said he is thinking about a Halloween update and «finishing the endgame progression» in the next few months. He has looked into the possibility of «hiring another small team to continue updates while I move onto Terraria 2» and considers that a potential option, which should be encouraging to Terraria fans who are hoping to see the game continue to evolve. More info can be found here! Перевод: : Причиной для разработки сиквела, в отличие от продолжения обновления оригинальной Террарии, является свобода. «Там очень много вещей, запертых в Террарии» — пояснил он (прим. пер.: Redigit). «Система лута работает, механизм развития персонажа работает. В Terraria 2 я действительно хочу иметь бесконечные миры, чтобы вы не были привязаны к одному миру. Вы можете путешествовать куда угодно. Также я хочу большее разнообразие биомов. Там будет очень много вещей я хочу добавить и изменить.» : Объявление о Terraria 2 не означает, что Terraria останется такой, какая есть. В то время, как обновление масштаба 1.2 вряд ли будет анонсировано снова, Spinks сказал, что думает об обновлении в стиле Хэллоуина и «завершении игровой концовки» в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Он обдумывает возможность «найма другой небольшой команды для продолжения создания обновлений, пока он будет переходить на Terraria 2» и рассматривает потенциальный вариант, который будет поощрять фанатов Terraria, надеющихся увидеть продолжение развития игры. : К непосредственному созданию Terraria 2 разработчик, однако, еще не приступил. По его словам, пока он занимается дополнительным контентом к первой части. Сейчас Спинкс занят разработкой финального чудовища, которого надо победить в игре, а также созданием тематического обновления, которое будет сюжетно связано с Хэллоуином. По его словам, обновления к первой Terraria — и большие, и маленькие — будут выходить еще три-четыре месяца, после чего он и сможет взяться за сиквел. 'Terraria Christmas Update' *Появление перевёрнутых наклонных блоков *Обновление снежного легиона *Альтернативная музыкальная тема для пещер *Появление ёлки! thumb|right|335 px 'Terraria Lunar Boss Update' Монстры * Финальный босс — Lunar Предметы * S.D.M.G. Будет выпадать с финального босса. * Возможное возращение ранее частично удаленных орудий — коса, коса душ, ледяная скорбь. * Скорее всего будет добавлен крафт/дроп сферы гравитации. * Скорее всего будет добавлен крафт медового шарика. * Возможно добавят возможность «легального» получения стимпанк крыльев. *Новая мебель: **Флюгер, **Телескоп, **Настенные рыбы, **Окно с занавесками, **Колокол, **Часы с кукушкой, **Зеркало, **Гардероб.